


Goodnight, Hiiro

by PrussiaPanda



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Homo, No Spoilers, They sleep, Together bc they are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaPanda/pseuds/PrussiaPanda
Summary: Hiiro's place is getting worked on for some unknown reason so he decides to stay at Emu's place.
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Goodnight, Hiiro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laucius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laucius/gifts).



> I'd like to thank my Hiiro for this bed prompt. Originally I was going to write 400 words. 
> 
> hahahaHAHAHAHAGAGA what the fuck how did it get so long thays what I'd like to ask myself. 
> 
> I challenged myself to write nonstop I wrote this in like 40 minutes I didn't do anything else the whole time. Also I am so exhausted I wrote another gay fic before bed god help me I have brainrot

Emu's head popped up at the sound of knocking at his door. After work he'd shed his work clothes and threw on his pajamas. 

"I'm coming!" 

He didn't even bother putting his handheld game down, instead bringing it with him. It was a platforming game and he was just about done with the level, and he didn't want to waste a second. 

So he took his time to walk from his bedroom to the front door, only pausing to unlock the door and open it. At first he felt like his eyes were playing tricks on him, seeing someone who he'd never think to see at his door. 

"Ehh?? Hiiro- that is you, right?" 

It was getting dark out, and Emu blinked twice just to make sure he wasn't just daydreaming. 

Not that he daydreamed about Hiiro showing up at his door or anything!!!! 

Unamused, the young doctor let out a sigh. 

"Yes, it's really me. I....have a very unfortunate situation going on at home. I can't stay there tonight, so I came to ask if-" 

He cleared his throat, trying to keep his cool. Emu made quick note of the way he tried to avoid eye contact. 

"If I could spend the night here. And of course, I would have called. But it seems my phone stopped working." 

Emu's head tilted a little and he nodded. This was understandable. A warm smile appeared on his face and he stepped aside so the other could walk in. 

"Of course you can stay the night! Come inside, it's cold out there." 

He watched as the other man stepped inside, and he closed the door behind him. 

"You can take my bed. I can sleep on the floor-" 

That's where he was cut off immediately. 

"No. I'm not making you sleep on the floor. I came in unexpected, so I don't mind sleeping on the floor-" 

But Emu was having none of that. 

"I don't think so. That would be rude-" 

"Fine. Then we can share the bed." 

A pause, a few very long seconds of silence slipped by. 

Technically, it would make sense for them to share the bed since they both refused to sleep on the floor. It wouldn't make sense for them to both sleep on the floor.... 

"Ahha...well, as long as you're okay with that." 

Hiiro shrugged a little, but if you looked hard enough you could see his face dusted with a little pink. 

"Alright. Give me a second!" 

With that, Emu scampered off to his room to clean. It wasn't dirty, really the only thing he had to do was change the sheets. For now he tossed the other sheets into his closet. 

That was a problem for another time. 

Most of his room had shelves with figurines ontop of them. Inside the shelves were games, which were only organized because of Parad. Otherwise he usually just had games randomly put inside. There was also manga which were neatly organized, and posters hanging on the wall. On his bed was a huge adorable round chibi ex-aid plushie. 

When Emu lead the other inside he was a bit worried he might make fun of him. 

"Glad to see your taste in fashion doesn't just apply to your outfits." 

Emu chuckled and blushed, slightly embarrassed. Maybe he did have horrible taste in decorating. Parad didn't seem to mind it, and it wasn't like he invited people over just to look into his bedroom. 

Eventually they did end up together in bed. Hiiro had his own pajamas on; which of course Emu was NOT curious about what he wore to bed, but wasn't surprised when he came in from the bathroom wearing simple blue pajamas. 

He made no comment. It probably saved them both an awkward conversation anyways and he would hate to upset the other, because he was already having a bad day anyways. 

"Do you need anything? Food, drinks, uh...an extra blanket?" 

"No...I'm okay. Thank you." 

With that they both started to get sleepy, so Emu decided to call it a night. He turned off his game and looked to other to say goodnight but it looked like Hiiro had already passed out. 

His sleeping face was so relaxed, it made Emu smile. He felt his heart skip a beat as he caught himself staring a bit too long, biting his bottom lip and turning off the light. 

"Goodnight, Hiiro."


End file.
